


[Fanvid] How to Be a Heartbreaker

by actiaslunaris (VesperRegina)



Category: Galileo (Japan TV), Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Vexercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/actiaslunaris
Summary: Two mercurial women and the men they get involved with.
Relationships: Eliza Dooley/Henry Higgs, Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: Vexercises!





	[Fanvid] How to Be a Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> This exercise's guidelines were to put our primary source 'in conversation with' another source (or more) using techniques already employed in other exercises. I chose _Selfie_ because Eliza and Utsumi strike me as similar in a lot of ways, but one is their inability to at first understand what they want out of their relationships with the men in their lives. 
> 
> The song used is by Marina and the Diamonds. Additional resources were the fonts Zengo, Retrograph, Heartbeat, and Khotijah. Overlays used were all found on Youtube, free for use: Popular Aesthetic Editing Overlays | 2020 by shansedits, Animated Blush Overlays by envgma, Aesthetic Overlays by nightskies., Aesthetic Line Art Overlays by •A l c h e m o t i o n •, Paper Turn Green Screen Background by Creative Film, 10 Animated Grunge Brush With Alpha Layer by Dream4you, and Brush Transitions by Gam Ol.
> 
> The video contains stuttery cuts. It also includes an audio clip said by Freddy, a character on _Selfie_.

**Author's Note:**

> Download [ 232MB @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v2m4kdtglrpyvdg/heartbreaker.zip/file). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](https://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/620594910493605888/).


End file.
